ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M9: Moblashed - Day 1
Votes *dtsund accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=944198&postcount=54 *Paul le Fou accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=944298&postcount=66 *Alpha Werewolf accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=944368&postcount=77 *Winter accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=944531&postcount=107 *shivam accuses Phantoon http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=944699&postcount=132 *Umby accuses Winter http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=944738&postcount=135 *Nodal accuses Phantoon http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=944748&postcount=137 *JohnB accuses Falselogic http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=944810&postcount=138 *Phantoon accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=944817&postcount=140 *Adam accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=944825&postcount=143 *Karzac accuses JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=944851&postcount=146 *shivam retracts accusation of Phantoon http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=944863&postcount=149 *Karzac retracts accusation of JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=944894&postcount=154 *Umby accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=944925&postcount=155 *Karzac accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=944959&postcount=159 *Dizzy accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=945032&postcount=170 *Brickroad accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=945125&postcount=177 *Byron accuses Yimothy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=945383&postcount=201 *Brickroad accuses Yimothy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=945400&postcount=205 *Wheels accuses Yimothy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=945424&postcount=209 *botticus accuses Yimothy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=945452&postcount=213 *Alpha Werewolf accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=945633&postcount=221 *McClain accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=946192&postcount=268 *kaisel accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=946202&postcount=271 *Winter accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=946227&postcount=274 *Paul le Fou retracts accusation of Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=946272&postcount=280 *widdershins accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=946299&postcount=284 *dtsund accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=946649&postcount=314 *Phantoon accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=946867&postcount=331 *Tock accuses Yimothy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=946901&postcount=333 *Nodal accuses Yimothy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=946904&postcount=334 *Tock retracts accusation of Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=946911&postcount=336 *Karzac accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=946923&postcount=339 *spineshark accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=946947&postcount=343 *shivam accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=946971&postcount=348 *fanboymaster accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=946977&postcount=352 *Falselogic accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=946986&postcount=356 *shivam accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=947010&postcount=358 *Destil accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=947039&postcount=362 *Yimothy accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=947053&postcount=367 *shivam accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=947058&postcount=370 *McClain accuses Yimothy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=947061&postcount=372 *dtsund accuses Yimothy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=947063&postcount=373 *Destil accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=947075&postcount=379 Yimothy is lynched and revealed as a Kid. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=947111&postcount=393 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=947102&postcount=391 Destil: 0 dtsund Brickroad: 0 Paul le Fou Alpha Werewolf Adam: 0 Winter Phantoon: 0 shivam Nodal Winter: 0 Umby falselogic: 1 JohnB Byron: 0 Phantoon Nodal: 5 Adam Umby Dizzy Brickroad McClain Phantoon shivam Destil Yimothy JohnB: 0 Karzac fanboymaster: 0 Karzac Yimothy: 7 Byron Brickroad Wheels botticus Tock Nodal McClain dtsund Karzac: 2 Alpha Werewolf fanboymaster widdershins: 1 kaisel dtsund Paul le Fou: 1 Winter shivam: 2 widdershins Destil Tock: 4 Karzac spineshark shivam falselogic shivam Flavor Start of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=943961&postcount=1 -- tolerantAnatomy TA began pestering malignantXylophone MX at ??:?? -- TA: Alright I'm in. MX: awesome MX: who'd you get to be your server TA: pocketProfessor. MX: don't know him TA: He's cool. MX: look, you don't know that MX: I'm finding out we don't know jack shit MX: you just got here, so you don't know how it works yet but MX: I need to tell you quick MX: so excuse a little bit of infodumping, but it's important TA: Okay... I'm not going anywhere. There's nowhere TO go. TA: Like suddenly my house is in the woods in the middle of nowhere. MX: yeah, that happens when you enter the Medium MX: we're not on Earth anymore MX: we're in the game MX: the Dwulf beta MX: I know it sounds weird, but maybe one of the first things you should consider doing is going to sleep MX: when I did, I had a dream that I was like MX: somewhere else, like another planet, called Prospit I think MX: I was a prince there MX: and I could see visions in the clouds TA: What. MX: no, seriously MX: I saw stuff MX: and one of the things I saw was some other people playing Dwulf MX: but they weren't people MX: they were aliens TA: ... TA: Aliens. MX: yes, aliens okay MX: aliens who hate us MX: and want us dead TA: So griefers then. Trolls. MX: fine, think of them as trolls if you want MX: but we did something to them MX: or do something later MX: time's weird here, I'm not sure which MX: and now they want revenge TA: Well... I guess that wouldn't be the strangest thing that's happened to me today. TA: Not after I nearly died in a meteor strike. MX: we gotta kill them first, I think MX: but uh MX: I dunno who they are exactly :/ TA: Again: TA: What. TA: You said you saw them! How can you not know this. MX: they have IM accounts like us, and they look a lot like us too MX: some Star Trek shit, haha MX: and they're disguised as players of our game session MX: I mean think about it, I don't know what any of you guys look like MX: we're all just names on a screen until we're not MX: for all I know, you're one of them TA: I'm not. MX: oh okay, that settles that then! :P MX: the only thing I'm sure of is there's 5 of them MX: so we gotta figure it out, as a team, who to kill TA: Damn. I hope I didn't fuck up when I picked PP. MX: I guess we'll see MX: the good news is, we have superpowers now TA: At the risk of sounding like a broken record... MX: no really! MX: I'm the seer of ego TA: Oh is that what that was about. TA: I'm the um... TA: Hermit of Ascent. MX: cool, what can you do TA: How should I know. I just got here. MX: fine, whatever MX: there's more to know, but you can just read a FAQ for that stuff TA: Okay I'll check that out. > TA: Read FAQ. Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=943963&postcount=2 TA: Okay. I think I got it. I just have one question. MX: well, uh MX: hate to break it to you, but if it's not up there in the FAQ, I don't think I have an answer for you TA: Oh. Okay I guess I'll read it again to see if I can figure it out. MX: cool MX: here goes, then MX: fingers crossed TA: Fingers toes and eyes. > ACT 1 > End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=947109&postcount=392 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=947111&postcount=393 grinningManipulator GM RIGHT NOW opened memo on board AMONG THE DWULVES. malignantXylophone MX responded to memo. MX: hey GM, thanks for setting up the memos MX: it's better we do it this way MX: than risk private messaging with someone who might be a troll GM: Sure, no problem. spectralInferno SI responded to memo. SI: ummmmmm so we have a verdict, right? SI: I guess... it seems like we're going to kill Yimothy...? SI: no last-minute vote changes, right..........? laughableVestibule LV responded to memo. LV: NO goddammit NO MORE VOTE CHANGES. LV: We need to off this asstroll. LV: That's a word I made up just now. MX: I kinda agree MX: I mean, we can't know he's a troll MX: so it seems like your new word is MX: a little premature? MX: but all the votes are in restlessCelebration RC responded to memo. RC: what :O no theyre not :( RC: theres 26 of us :'( RC: I only have 7 votes -_- octagonInfiltrator OI responded to memo. OI: Yessss but OI: We all agreeed OI: To hold to a plurality OI: And that's youuuu LV: EXACTLY. LV: The votes are IN. TIME IS UP. LV: You're toast, Yimothy. RC: nooo ;_; SI: ummmmmm SI: question..... SI: if Yimothy's going to die... how do we kill him...? MX: oh yeah MX: I hadn't thought of that :/ MX: anyone have any ideas RC: hey thats right! :D RC: you cant kill me even if you want to ;D LV: BELIEVE ME, we do. RC: you dont even know where I am !_! RC: well poo to you :PPP RC: Im gonna go play with my pit bull :) RC: weird :? RC: Bruiser? O_o RC: whats wrong :o why are you growling RC ceased responding to memo. OI: Weeeeeird OI: What the hellll MX: uh, what MX: does anyone know what just happened MX: guys MX: shit GM: Better luck tomorrow. GM closed memo. ---- > Seer: View Yimothy. With great effort, you draw a bead on Yimothy and immediately wish you hadn't. The scene is too gruesome to describe, and the macabre sight of what you assume to be Yimothy's pet dog Bruiser lapping up a pool of his own red blood doesn't make it any more pleasant. In death, he is pretty clearly just a kid. Looks like your first stab at frontier justice was a failure. Back to the drawing board. END OF ACT 1 Notable Events Category:Phases